That EX
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: Hyeongseob dan ketakutannya pada mantan kekasihnya, Haknyeon [BxB] [SchoolLife] [Slightly JinHwi] [Slightly JinSeob] [WannaOne]


**Title:** That Ex

 **Cast:** Hyeongseob, Haknyeon, Woojin

 **Supported Cast:** Daehwi, Jinyoung, Jihoon, Euiwoong, Justin

 **ㅇ**

 **THAT EX**

 **ㅇ**

 **BRAK**

Hyeongseob terlonjak dan spontan mengenggam erat lengan teman seperjuangnya sejak menginjakan kaki di Heize Highschool. Teman dengan tanda pengenal Lee Daehwi pun balas mengenggam erat genggaman itu. Keduanya sedikit menjauh.

"Ada apa sih?" Jinyoung yang sebelumnya terlihat sibuk dengan buku laporannya menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dengan tulisan besar 'SELAIN PENGURUS OSIS DILARANG MASUK'

"I.. itu Haknyeon hyung tadi lewat tiba-tiba nendang tempat sampah," jawab Daehwi masih setengah terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut, di jam pulang sekolah yang damai dan indah di tambah ketentramnya memandangi Jinyeong dari depan ruang OSIS yang berdinding kaca itu tiba-tiba ada suara nyaring jatuhnya tempah sampah cukup besar tepat di sebelahnya. Jinyeong menatap sekilas sampah yang berserakan, lalu melangkah menghampiri Daehwi.

"Kamu sendiri tidak apa-apa?"

Daehwi mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum. Hyeongseob di sampingnya? Sudah ada yang mengkhawatirkan kok, jadi Jinyoung tidak perlu repot-repot menanyainya. Ketua klub tari mereka, Park Woojin, sudah lama berada di sisi lain Hyeongseob. Hanya saja tangan manis Hyeongseob sudah terbiasa meraih Daehwi saat terkejut.

"Kekanak-kanakan banget sih dia... Caper abis pake nendang tong sampah," satu orang lagi keluar dari ruang kaca, "padahalkan udah putus sama Hyeongseob dari kapan taun, masih aja marah-marah liat lo deket-deket Woojin. Sekali lagi dia ngacak-acak mood Seobie, gua acak-acak kandang babinya."

"Udahlah Hoon, biarin aja," kali ini yang bernama Woojin angkat bicara meski sebelah tangannya sibuk mengusap punggung Hyeongseob yang ketakutan.

"Sampai kapan mau biarin dia kaya gitu ka jin? Udah sebulan sejak kejadian _camping_ yang _creepy_ banget itu dan dia masih begitu sama Seobi," ucap Daehwi dalam sekali nafas.

Ada apa dengan _camping_ mereka? Kenapa disebut _creepy_ sama Daehwi? Ya karna Haknyeon memang melakukan hal-hal _creepy_.

Jadi bulan lalu, ekstrakulikuler tari ngadain kemah keakraban, ada beberapa anggota OSIS yang ikut juga sih karna memang harus ada OSIS yang ngawasin acara itu. Ga ada yang undang Haknyeon secara personal, tapi makhluk itu tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja di salah satu agenda kegiatan mereka. Hyeongseob masih keliatan normal walau keliatan banget jaga jarak. Malamnya, di tengah penampilan dari generasi baru, anak Jeju itu tiba-tiba aja mempersembahkan bunga kertas buat Hyeongseob. Dan reaksi Hyeongseob ini bikin kaget semua yang ada di sana. Hyeongseob mundur perlahan dalam posisi duduknya, semakin Haknyeon mendekat, makin mundur si Hyeongseob, hingga akhirnya dia lari dan sembunyi di balik punggung Jihoon. Jihoon bisa ngerasain badan Hyeongseob gemetar dan ada suara tangis di situ. Ga mau merusak acara, Jinyoung langsung minta Daehwi bawa Hyeongseob masuk kemah duluan. Setelah Daehwi berhasil menenangkan sahabatnya itu, dia lanjut ikut acara yang ada. Ga lama kemudian, ketika mereka memiliki acara bebas, Daehwi milih pergi ke tenda. Belum sampai tenda, dia lihat Jihoon nyeret Haknyeon keluar dan marah-marah. Jadilah dia nunggu di tempat sampai Jihoon selesai marah-marah, baru ngampirin teman sekelasnya itu.

"Lu ngapain ka?" Ya walaupun sekelas, Daehwi lebih muda dari Jihoon, lebih muda dari hampir semua anak angkatannya sih.

"Gila tu anak hwi! Dia ngamatin Hyeongseob yang lagi tidur!"

"Ih kok serem..."

"Tau tuh. Seobie kenapa sih?"

"Nggak tau ka, gua belom berani tanya,"

"Ya udah abis camping ini beres aja kita tanyanya,"

Ke- _creepy_ -an Haknyeon ga berhenti di situ. Besoknya, saat mereka harus pulang dengan truk ala tentara, anak ini ngedusel deket Hyeongseob terus. Hyeongseob yang notabene pendiem ya cuma bisa diem aja. Untung temen-temen klubnya peka, termasuk adik angkatannya, Justin.

"Ka Seob, kakak duduknya di sandaran aja bisa ga? Justin mau deket ka JungJung dan Justin kan ga bisa duduk di bawah, hehehe," ucap Justin sok polos, yang lalu menjadi penghalang Seob dan Haknyeon.

Hyeongseob ga habis pikir lagi pas Haknyeon akhirnya duduk di bawah dan naroh tangannya deket kaki Hyeongseob. Jinyoung yang ga sengaja lihat tangan Haknyeon makin mepet kaki sahabat pacarnya itu seketika memposisikan kaki Hyeongseob di belakang badannya. Tangannya di letakan di samping, memagari kaki indah itu. Daehwi benar-benar berterima kasih sama pacarnya yang segitu menjaga temennya.

Setelah beberapa hari, mulailah terungkap jelas bahwa Hyeonhseob punya trauma sama Haknyeon berkaitan dengan kebiasaannya sendiri yang ga bisa nolak. Akibat ga bisa nolak dan hormon pubertas Hyeongseob yang tinggi, cara berpacaran mereka semakin mengarah ke bagian negatif. Kalo bukan karna Woojin yang memarahinya habis-habisan setelah tau Haknyeon mulai menodai sahabat masa kecilnya, Hyeongseob mungkin masih menjalin hubungan yang bisa jadi sangat tidak sehat itu. Untung Woojin tau semuanya dari mulut Hyeongseob sendiri live, kalau bukan, Haknyeon bisa-bisa habis babak belur duluan. Cuma seorang Ahn Hyeongseob yang bisa meredam amarah Park Woojin. Hyeongseob selalu jadi prioritas Woojin. Hyeongseob tau itu, makanya dia minta teman-temannya untuk nga cerita apa pun sama Woojin mengenai Haknyeon, sampai dia sendiri yang bilang. Termasuk kejadian pasca putusnya waktu di kemah yang ga disaksikan Woojin karena kebetulan hari itu dia dirawat di rumah sakit.

Sejak putus dengan Haknyeon, Hyeongseob makin lengket dengan Woojin. Sebelumnya sih mereka sempat berjarak. Hyeongseob sendiri yang minta, katanya dia mau cari pacar di SMA, nanti kalau sama Woojin terus dia ga bisa dapet pacar lagi gara-gara seisi sekolah ngira dia pacarnya Woojin. Sekarang mereka udah balik lagi ke mode sebelum mereka masuk SMA. Hyeongseob akan cepat-cepat lari ke kelas Woojin yang notabene adalah anak IPA ketika jam istirahat atau pulang berbunyi. Nungguin Woojin ngerjain tugas-tugas kimia atau fisikanya di kelas walaupun sekolah mulai sepi. Woojin pun begitu. Dia akan setia nunggu kelas Hyeongseob selesai kalau kelasnya berakhir lebih awal, antar-jemput Hyeongseob kemana Hyeongseob mau, Hyeongseob ngegosip sama Daehwi pun dia temenin.

* * *

Suatu hari Woojin terjebak praktek kimia yang makan waktu lama banget. Hyeongseob yang mulai bosan, akhirnya ngetuk pintu laboratorium dan manggil Woojin di tengah dia lagi duduk diem nungguin gelas kimia yang lagi dipanasin.

"Aku pulang duluan aja ya Jin? Kayaknya kamu masih lama,"

"Kamu mau pulang sama siapa? Serius ga nungguin aku dulu? Jangan sendirian ah,"

"Lah mau sama siapa emangnya? Daehwi udah pulang sama Jinyoung, Jihoon lagi rapat sama yang lain. Aku bisa kok pulang sendiri."

"Seob..."

"Dah ya, dadah~ nanti malem aku ke rumah kamu deh~"

Jadilah Hyeongseob berjalan seorang diri di koridor yang masih cukup ramai itu.

"Ka Hyeongseob.. ka Hyeongseob janjian sama ka Haknyeon kah?" seorang siswa setengah bule menghampirinya

"Hah? Ka Haknyeon? Ga tuh, kenapa Sam?"

"Itu ka Haknyeon dari tadi di gerbang nanyain kakak, padahal kelasnya udah bubar dari tadi..."

Hyeongseob membeku. Ga ada Woojin, ga ada Jihoon, ga ada Daehwi atau Jinyoung atau anak klub tari yang bisa ngelindungin dia. Dia harus apa? Dia belom berani menghadapi mantanya itu.

"Mau aku bilangin kakak udah pulang?" Sam ini entah bagaimana bisa membaca kalau Hyeongseob ga mau ketemu makhluk itu sekarang.

"Tolong ya Sam."

"Sip ka!" dan Samuel melangkah cepat.

Setelah mendapat kabar Haknyeon sudah menyerah, Hyeongseob akhirnya berani menginjakan kaki keluar dari sekolah. Di dalam bus, dia mendapati motor Haknyeon mengikuti busnya. Entah dapat pikiran dari mana Hyeongseob turun dari bus dan masuk ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, bermaksud menghilang sesaat di sana. Namun ternyata dia salah langkah. Dia justru mendapati salah satu teman Haknyeon, Hanwoong di antara rak-rak buku di toko buku yang ia masuki. Hyeongseob tau jelas dimana ada Hanwoong, di situ ada Haknyeon. Maka ia mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan toko buku untuk keluar dari mall itu. Benar saja dugaannya kalau Haknyeon juga ada di situ. Baru saja ia keluar dari pintu toko buku itu, langkah kaki lain mengimbanginya.

"Seob, aku masih sayang kamu," suara itu membuat Hyeongseob yakin ia sedang berjalan dengan Haknyeon meskipun ia tak mengangkat wajahnya.

Hyeongseob pura-pura tak peduli, ia tetap melangkah.

"Ahn Hyeongseob aku sayang banget sama kamu,"

"Oh," Hyeongseob membuka suaranya malas, tangannya diam-diam meraih ponsel di sakunya. Mengetikan ketakutannya di layar kecil.

"Aku pingin kita balik lagi,"

Dia diam, menahan mati-matian kebiasaannya untuk tidak menolak.

 _SEND_

sebuah pesan terkirim keluar dari ponsel Hyeongseob. Dalam hatinya ia terus menyerukan satu nama. Berharap orang itu datang sebelum ia runtuh dan kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya untuk tidak menolak.

 **Ting**

 _From Jinnie:_

 _Kamu dimana sekarang?_

"Aku bicara denganmu Ahn Hyeongseob! Yang di sini sekarang aku bukan Jinnie-Jinnie itu!" Haknyeon menyambar lengan Hyeongseob mencengkramnya erat, memaksa lawan bicaranya itu menghadap ke arahnya

"Lepasin aku," Hyeongseob meronta. Untung saja tangannya yang memegang ponsel tidak dicengkram, jadi ia sempat membalas pesan tadi. Walau pun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin Woojin akan datang tepat waktu.

"Tidak! kamu dengarin aku dulu!"

Hyeongseob masih meronta.

"Sakit..." lirih Hyeongseob pelan karna semakin ia meronta Haknyeon justru menguatkan cengkramannya.

"Kalau aku tidak begini kamu akan terus menghindar... Seob aku mencintaimu, apa kita ga bisa memulai semua dari awal?"

Hyeongseob diam, menatap Haknyeon saja tidak. Dia sibuk menahan air matanya.

"Apa kamu benar-benar udah ga cinta aku? Pikirkan itu dulu Seob sebelum mendekati laki-laki lain."

Hyeongseob merasakan Haknyeon melembut. Sesaat kemudia ia merasakan tangannya dipaksa mengenggam sesuatu.

"Bunga ini bukti aku masih mencintaimu..."

 **BUKK**

"Enyah lo Jo Haknyeon! Masih berani lo muncul?!"

Suara itu membuat Hyeongseob mengangkat kepalanya. Pemuda berjaket merah dengan celana hitam khas sekolahnya berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan punggung tegap. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mengepal. Haknyeon sudah tersungkur di lantai halte dengan mawar yang tergeletak tak jauh. Mereka sudah ada di halte dari tadi.

"Gua ingetin ya Nyeon, jangan pernah usik Hyeongseob lagi! Dia bukan dan ga akan jadi milik lo lagi!"

Woojin meraih lengan Hyeongseob, membawanya pada motor sport merah miliknya, meninggalkan pemuda bermarga Jo seorang diri. Sepanjang berjalan Hyeongseob menangis dalan diam di punggung Woojin. Meski tak bersuara, Woojin tau Hyeongseob sedang menangis, Woojin paham betapa takutnya Hyeongseob.

"Ayo turun, masuk.. nanti aja pulangnya.. kamu ga mau mama papamu liat kamu sembab begitu kan?" ucap Woojin menghentikan motornya di halaman rumah sebelah rumah Hyeongseob. Ya, mereka ini tetangga.

"Orang tuaku belum pulang, ga ada orang di rumah," sambung Woojin merasakan Hyeongseob tak kunjung beranjak turun.

Hyeongseob baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hitam putih setelah menyegarkan tubuhnya dan berganti pakaian. Ini rumah Woojin, tapi Hyeongseob mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri. Hyeongseob punya banyak pakaian yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di sini untuk jaga-jaga kalau Woojin sendirian di rumah. Orang tua Hyeongseob sering kali meminta anak tertuanya itu menginap di tempat Woojin kalau Woojin ditinggal sendiri. Woojin sudah seperti bagian dari keluarganya.

"Maaf," ucap Woojin memecah keheningan setelah menyerahkan secangkir cokelat pada Hyeongseob.

"Hah?" Hyeongseob berkedip lucu membuat Woojin tersenyum sekilas.

"Maaf membuatmu melalui hal seperti tadi... harusnya aku mengantarmu dulu..."

"Itu bukan salahmu Jinie... aku yang harus minta maaf, pingin mandiri tapi malah jadi makin ngerepotin kamu... harusnya aku nunggu kamu saja ya.. hahaha"

"Syukurlah kamu udah bisa tertawa lagi..." Woojin menatap Hyeongseob lembut, membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa malu, "mulai besok aku ga akan biarkanmu sendirian lagi... aku janji akan selalu ada di sisimu,"

"Aku bisa apa coba Jin kalau ga ada kamu?" Hyeongseob tersenyum lembut, "Makasih ya Jin..."

"Kamu emang ga bisa apa-apa Seob.. hahaha" Woojin mengusap rambut hitam Hyeongseob sambil tertawa menunjukan gingsul menawannya.

"Udah malem, yuk pulang..."

"Jin, rumah aku kan cuma di sebelah..." gerutu Hyeongseob yang udah di seret Woojin, "ga usah dianter sampe sini juga kali..." Hyeongseob mengerucutkan bibirnya karna mereka sudah ada di depan rumah Hyeongseob.

"Eh ada Woojin, loh Hyeongseob sama Woojin?"

"Iya ma, tadi Hyeongseob Jinnie culik ke rumah sebentar. Maaf ya ma Woojin lupa kabarin."

Woojin membungkuk sopan

"Kalau kamu yang culik mah mau kamu bawa ke negeri pokemon juga ga apa-apa Jin~"

"Ih mama apa sih?" Hyeongseob menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jinnie pamit dulu ya ma, mama Jinnie bentar lagi pulang," Woojin kembali membungkuk lalu berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.

Mamanya Hyeongseob sih cuma senyum-senyum aja di pintu. Sebelum akhirnya menghilang juga ke dalam rumah.

"Seob, tadi mama pas mau buang sampah keluar ada mawar satu di depan pintu, tulisannya sih buat kamu,"

 _Oh my gosh, dia sampe ke rumah gua tadi? Untung gua ke tempat Woojin_

"Terus ma?" tanya Hyeongseob pura-pura bodoh.

"Ga usah pura-pura bodoh, kamu itu udah bodoh. Hahaha," ini mamanya Hyeongseob demen banget ngegodain anaknya, "dari Haknyeon kan? Udah jadi sampah, kelopaknya dicabutin si Ung"

Euiwoong, adik Hyeongseob tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kulkas.

"Kakak ga butuh kok, iya kan Ka Seob? aku kan butuh ma... buat meramalkan nasibku di pemilihan ketua OSIS minggu depan,"

Hyeongseob hanya mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

Keluarganya memang tahu masalah yang ia hadapi dengan Haknyeon, beruntung mereka sangat _supportive_ , jadi segala jalan Haknyeon untuk menemui Hyeongseob di rumah selalu gagal. Bahkan hadiah-hadiah rayuan Haknyeon hanya berakhir kembali ke rumah Haknyeon atau ke perut mama dan adiknya itu.

 **ㅇ**

 **THAT EX**

 **ㅇ**

 **END**

 **ㅇ**

Rurulala,

Ff ini author angkat dari sebuah kisah nyata yang author pernah denger langsung, cuma karakternya author ganti, jalan ceritanya juga author permak dikit biar beda dikit.

Karna author ketik ini di hp, jadi kalo ada typo na tolong kasih tau ya.

Ini juga pertama kalinya author nulis ff dengan bahasa sehari-hari.. kaku banget ga sih? Ha ha

Ditunggu reviewnya ya


End file.
